Unanticipitated
by EroCchi
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when Nega-Timmy, which is the smarter and evil version of Timmy, comes face to face with Vicky? It seemed like tables have turned in a most unanticipated way possible.


**AN:** this is an appreciation fanfic for Nega-Timmy lol! I really loved Nega-Timmy so I decided to make a lemon for him and for Vicky(since I thought it would be interesting[in my case]) btw I'm still not really good at secks details so..sorry if I lack so much in details lmao xoxo

 **Vicky's POV**

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" I greeted in a very angelic tone, which of course would always be fake. It's a convenience that these two are gullible as ever.

"H-Hello Vicky… W-We'll leave the rest to you as always! Bye!" Mrs. Turner said in a hurrying tone. They both looked nervous and in a rush. It's very unusual to see them like this. Hmm, I wonder why. Maybe that twerp did something unpleasant. I sense something is happening here.

"What's going on? Why are you both-"Before I could even finish my sentence, Mr. Turner cut me off and looked at his wrist watch.

"Well just look at the time! We're almost 5 minutes late in our appointment! Gotta go, Vicky. Please take very good care of Timmy!" I swear they both looked scared of something God-knows-what. I tilted my head in confusion, and without even looking back they both hurried for the door and slammed it shut in my face. Wow, they have the nerve to do that… I should—wait, this isn't the right time for this. I have to find out what's going on.

I looked around for the twerp, but he's nowhere to be found. I made sure I checked the whole house first before I went upstairs and there was his bedroom. He's probably talking to his goldfish again…

I was about to knock at the door when I heard some kind of… Knife sharpening? What the hell? What is that kid up to?

I knocked at the door so loud that I almost break through the wooden surface with my fist. But before I could even do that, the twerp had already opened it for me… Something's definitely wrong here.

I scanned his appearance first, of course… This seems WAY too strange if you'd ask me. He's no longer wearing the same pink hat and shirt he had. It was replaced by a black cloak and his brown hair turned into a black one as well. His large tooth was also no longer there, but fangs and dark shade around his eyes.

"… Don't you think that's too early for Halloween?"I sarcastically asked. He just stared at me while wearing an evil and at the same time sly smile. I looked over behind him and the knife sharpening was real. Huh, probably trying to scare me off…

"You think that's gonna scare me?" I said in a cocky tone, folding my arms together. He doesn't reply, instead he just hissed at me… But God, that tongue… It got longer. Wait, I shouldn't react like this. That's probably one of the Halloween stuffs.

I shook my head and ordered the twerp to do house chores.

"Go wash the dishes, sweep the floor, mop the bathroom, fix the sink and make sure that everything is clean." Instead of obeying, he just stood there, still staring at me. This is ticking me off…

"Stop with the jokes already or I'll burn your comics together with you!" I said in a raging tone and walked towards his cabinet. But before I could even take another step after the first one, a large blade came rushing down from above towards me. I quickly rolled over and successfully avoided it, wiping a sweat off my forehead. That was a close one… When did Timmy learned to do all these sort of stuffs? From me? That's impossible; he barely knew my tactics.

I spun around only to find out that he's now holding a chainsaw and it was turned on. This is the very first time I screamed in horror and came out of his room running for my life.

I grabbed the nearest things I could and put all of them in front of his bedroom door, making sure that he won't escape.

What the hell happened to him? Or it wasn't Timmy?

What if I leave? I don't want to die! Wait, ugh! I got money waiting for me; I shouldn't let small things such as these to get on my way. It's just Timmy, nothing to be scared of, which in fact the person that I liked and used to scare.

I built up my courage and took a deep breath.

I headed downstairs to get a baseball bat from the bag that I always carry with me. If it takes pain for him to obey me, than I'd do it… That's what he needed.

I went upstairs then removed everything on the way and kicked the door down. Great, now he's operating trap lasers.

"Get back to business, twerp!" I yelled out, but it doesn't work. He's still hissing and giving me that look.

"That's it! You're so dead!" I came running towards him with all my might, holding the baseball bat into the air but to my shock, it was cut in half by a one laser he set in. My eyes widened in shock, and it left my mouth agape.

After that, nothing… I've done nothing. I just ended up laying down there, sweat pouring down my face in fear. He's no longer the twerp I always babysat.

"Well, Vicky, why don't you try to force me? Hurt me? Give me commands?" Timmy said, walking around me. Is this the evil Timmy?

"That's what I did, idiot!"

"Really? All this time I thought you were just planning to give me a hug." He stopped in front of me, and gave me that mocking stare. I hate it!

"Why don't you come here so I could pull that fake tongue out of your lungs?"

And he did it… He stepped forwards me, only an inch away. I smug, and was about to grab his mouth when he suddenly turned me over, letting my body crash against the hard floor.

"Hey don't say such thing! You don't know what this tongue can do for you."

"What are you—Ah! Don't!" My body tensed up when I started to feel something cold sliding around my neck. I froze up in my position and I could feel shivers on different parts of my body. How come he ever came up with such an idea? Who the hell is this kid behind me? Was it really Timmy?

"S-stop! T-that's a sensitive spot!" My breath started to hitch, and I could hear a few laughs coming from him. How dare he lick my neck? I don't even let others touch it. And what gave him the guts to do that?

"Y-you twerp! Once I break free in here, I'm SO gonna kill you!" I tried to threaten him but it has no effect like before. Ugh, this is getting out of hand! Is he finally showing the darker side of him? Man, his other side is a one screwed up nature.

Unbelievable as it, moans started to come out from my mouth and my body is insanely growing hot. Whoever taught him to do things like these must be an expert. I might regret this later on but it's starting to feel strangely good, and that's what's keeping me from using all the strength I have left in me.

"N-no…" That was the only word I managed to speak out but the next thing I knew was a handkerchief had covered my mouth with an unfamiliar smell and slowly, everything's fading into black.

"Nnngg… Where am I?" Those were the few first words I said as I fluttered my eyes open. My head was spinning and everything's still a blur. But as seconds passed by, my vision is slowly getting back to normal. I turned my head sideways, scanning my surroundings. It was dark, and there was a single light above me that was attached on the ceiling. This place seems like a whole, empty room.

My whole body shivered when I felt a warm breath against my thighs. I tried to move in reflex but was halted when I noticed that both of my arms and ankles were tied with a rope in a bunk, old bed. I also felt something odd. It was cold. It felt like the cool wind had been wrapping my body the whole time, I realized that I was naked! The only thing that's covering me right now is my bra and underwear. This is bad…

I tried to shake my arms and legs violently but it was no use. It seems like the knots were too tight, making it impossible for me to escape.

"Let me go!" I pleaded out but a mad laugh was the only response I received.

"Let's not go with the 'easy' way… Remembered those times where I was the one in your situation right now? Did you pity me? No? Of course." This is the first time I wish that I had never hurt him before.

"Fine! I'm sorry! I'll never do it ever again! Just let me go! Don't kill me!"

"Kill you?" This was followed along by another, sadistic laugh, but this time it was louder as it echoes throughout the room. If I'm not mistaken, this is the basement.

"I'm not gonna kill you Vicky! I'm not as horrible as YOU. In fact, I'm going to make you feel good tonight… A night you'll never forget." I gulped at the last sentence. I had a sinister feeling about this.

"W-what do you mean?" I tried my best to catch a glimpse of him under the single source of light we have.

"You'll see."

Before I could even manage to say another word, he started leaving trail of kisses on my thigh. The hairs on my arms stood up from this strange sensation.

"Nnnggg… I-I beg you!" I tried to control my voice but it end up shaky. Though I knew it was no use, he's not going to pay attention to me at all.

That was until he brought up his index finger to my panties, poking my sensitive area. I let out a yelp in shock. I saw him wearing an evil smile, and a stare that's giving me the creeps.

"Already wet huh?" I hate to admit it but it's true.

"D-don't say such things!" I blurted out but of course, he merely ignored it and started rubbing on my lower region, only with the barrier of a thin fabric.

At first it was utterly uncomfortable, but it's soon getting better and his finger is going faster! Good gracious, I wish he would stop teasing me! And how the hell did the twerp knew such things like these?

"No! S-stop!" But it seems like the more I try to plead out, the more he's getting aggressive. He slipped down my panties, revealing the sight of my private area. This is so embarrassing, knowing the fact that a 10 year old boy was the first guy to see mine.

It didn't take him long to insert two fingers inside mine, that was once again, took me by surprise. He went deep. I already felt small amount of hot liquid gush out of me. He started inserting his fingers in and out, it was fast. My head's becoming fuzzy… I can't think straight anymore. Soon, moans and groans were the only sounds I could make out.

The next thing I knew, he hovered over me and crashed his lips on mine. Without consent, he already inserted his oddly long tongue inside my mouth. So it was true after all! But I don't remember him having this kind of tongue… What the heck.

Our saliva started to mix with each other when he explored the inside of my mouth. Soon, I shut my eyes closed and found myself returning the French kiss, our tongues battling with each other. He tastes like a mix of chocolate and junk foods. I hate to say this but I'm actually enjoying this. This strange pleasure is too much for me to handle.

A string of saliva between our mouths was left when he finally let go. He went faster, deeper and rougher than earlier. Queer feeling started to build up inside my stomach. This is really bad! I was carried away!

"Stop! I'm coming!" I unexpectedly yelled out… The next thing he did surprised me. He really did stop! And in time like this!

He got off me and pulled out his fingers out of me. I raised an eyebrow on him while trying to catch for breath. He stood up beside the bed and turned his back at me.

"If that's what you wish for." I swear he sounded playful! So he was messing with me!

"W-why did you stopped!?"

"Because you said so." He turned around to look at me again, giving me a sly smile. Great, now he's manipulating me. Why did he suddenly turn this clever?

My down region starts to ache. I suddenly had the strange feeling of dissatisfaction. My body wants to ask for more, but I don't have the guts right now to say it up straight to his face. I can't imagine myself saying filthy begs, but I can't help it. I know it's going to take long.

"Twerp… I mean, Timmy. P-please continue." My voice died down at the last two words, lowering my head down.

"What's that again? I'm sorry I didn't hear it." The grin on his face is growing wider. Ugh! Does he really have to be this stubborn? Did I ever treat him this way!?

"Please Timmy fuck me! I want you to fuck me hard tonight! Please Timmy! Make it rough!" That's it… I cannot believe I said those!

"Okay!" He shrugged and smiled at me.

He hurried atop of me and pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal an erect member. Woah… So boy's things look like this, huh?

Honestly, I don't mind being screwed by a boy right now. It's needed so bad! I can't help it. Besides, it's just the Timmy, so it' fine. I don't care if I appear as a pedophile right now by these thoughts inside my head.

He slowly inserted it all inside me. I let out a whimper when he was still mid half way through it. I looked up at Timmy and he looks like an innocent little boy being screwed for the first time as well. He looks way more adorable this way. I can't believe I'm starting to love this turn of events.

Once he was fully in, he started pumping in and out. Every insert he does is a sloppy sound of my wet area.

"Oh my god, Timmy! It felt so good!" I don't mind letting out such words right now. The bunk bed is making a violent sound as if it's going to break soon. Groans started to form out of Timmy's mouth as well. It may sound sick but these sounds were such melody to my ears. It's just making me feel hotter and making my body beg for it more. Timmy pulled down my bra with his right hand and started sucking on my right breast. My mind is going crazy right now. This is a mix of pleasure and regret. My sub conscious is convincing me that these are totally wrong in so many levels but who cares…

Timmy went faster and I swear this is much better than earlier. I started seeing stars and the pleasure was once again there. It feels like something's coming out.

"T-that's it! F-faster, Timmy!" I moaned out. He did what I said so and the next thing I knew was we were both screaming out each other's names in quivering voices as we both reached our climax, his hot, sticky liquid filling up my insides.

He collapsed down at me, our gasps filling the empty room. The next thing I knew was that I drifted off to sleep.

 **Next morning…(3** **rd** **person's POV)**

Vicky woke up to the couch and was unable to recall the whole event. But as soon as she came to the realization, her head was now bothered by confusion. How did she manage to get away from those ropes?

It was morning, and she found Mr. and Mrs. Turner in front of her.

"So you're awake already Vicky. Timmy said you fell asleep in the couch last night because you were tired from cleaning the house, so we chose not to bother you anymore."

Vicky's jaw dropped, and there he saw Timmy in the kitchen looking at her. He looks embarrassed and his face was red. His clothes and looks were also back to normal already. The usual pink shirt and hat, and the buck tooth and brown hair he had.

On the other hand, Cosmo and Wanda were behind Timmy and trying to talk to him about what happened last night.

"It's okay sport. You just have to apologize; you didn't mean to do those things last night." Wanda tried to comfort him.

"But the question is, is Vicky gonna forgive him?" Cosmo added.

"Thanks to my dad I was back to normal, and we managed to untie Vicky and left her unsuspicious on the couch, but I can't take back the things I did last night. Ugh! I shouldn't have wished for that!" Timmy covered his face in shame and turned around to avoid having a direct stare at Vicky.

Later on, he heard footsteps coming his way. Cosmo and Wanda quickly changed into plates before she could even catch them. Timmy closed his eyes tight, and was expecting for a hit or something… Instead, Vicky whispered to his ear with a seductive tone.

"I'll treasure the thing we did last night. Let me be the one to control the situation next time."

Timmy was startled when she licked his ear before completely leaving their house. Now this is a worse turn out of situations than he had expected.


End file.
